Death is just the Beggining
by Legolas's Biggest Fan
Summary: Mi hobbit died! Thanx a lot guys u killed it!!!! any way 2nd chap up lov me xxx
1. Default Chapter

Death is just the beggining  
  
A/N: I cant b bothered to write a disclaimer so I will include it here. This is my story, no-one elses, all rights reserved. You must be pretty stupid to think I've published my work before now (no offence). I appreciate any reviews, even flames will be welcomed. Please spare me some time to read and review ma fic. Thanx. Loadz of love alice xxxxxxx  
  
The first part is just when Burziâion (Freddi) + Galenrûniel (Me) + Perbrethilien (Tigha) + Pherturiel (Vi) are best friends in the glorious regions of Silmataurea (Neverwinter woods/ Starlit Woods) of the Ear'quessir. Nothing can separate them, no river wide enough, no man strong enough, no mountain high enough. You get the point. This is about me + my cousins Vi, Freddi, and Tigha.  
  
I sat in silence. So this is it, this is how it felt like for old Lhuncalion. He wasn't just playing us for fools, it was the truth. We were all going to die.  
  
Sudden movement at my side distracted me from my disturbing thoughts. Poor dears, they don't know what they had got into when they came to live with me. Three innocent lives would be wasted because of me. My poor dear cousins, what have I got them into?  
  
His eyes opened but the pupils were glazed over and pale. What had they done to his beautiful deep green eyes, those gorgeous orbs I could simply get lost in for hours and not care if the world around me fell into darkness. No, what am I saying? That is the most evil thing imaginable, how could I think that? I am surely wicked, terribly horribly wicked. I can't look, I just know I'll burst into tears.  
  
He looked up at my face, so he's not blind, that's a good start. My eyes watered as I averted my gaze and slowly my head drooped down and fell into the little gap between my knees. How could I just sit here and not try to help him? Have I passed into shadow? I am an evil creature for betraying them.  
  
I look to the other side of the room to where Perbrethiliel and Phurturiel lie. They woke hours ago, but have stayed motionless, just dwelling on the fact that I got them here and so I got them murdered. There is no way out, there is no way to save them. We will all be dead in a months time and there's nothing anyone can do about it…..  
  
Burziâion pushed himself up and shuffled towards me. I was unable to keep my tears unshed any longer and felt him watch that tear roll silently down my cheek. He enveloped my hand in his and I leant my head on his shoulder, helpless and worthless.  
  
A painful lump in my throat caused me to gasp but it came out more of a sob. Perbrethiliel and Phurturiel scanned the room for my dark silouette and crawled towards my cousin and I. Aparrently they hadn't heard me wake, but that couldn't be, they were after all the strongest race of elves there are, Ear'quessir (the sea elf race).  
  
After a while it doesn't seem quite so bad, apart from the torture, pain and misery of course. After months of terrible suffering we were ready to welcome death. We had been to hell and back, or at least it feels like it, so theres not much point in being alive. Unless I go to hell, where I'm sure the pain is much more.  
  
I am bitten, scarred and filthy. My cousins looked dreadful, like death himself, if not pailer and with such a pained sad expression. It was true. We really would never see the light of the sun's beautiful face again. This was the thought we tried never to think, for this was the biggest sorrow, we would be stuck in this burning hell-hole for the rest of eternity.  
  
The seconds ticked by as slow as if a month had gone by. There was nothing to do apart from to breathe. I almost given up everything. I doubt I would notice if everything disappeared around us and we were simply sitting in oblivion.  
  
I am the only being awake and thinking. We would soon pass into shadow, then into the cold sillouette of death. We were already close, too close. The only way we would live more than another week was if someone decided to feed us, let us drink. But that would never happen, nothing ever does in here, 1000 feet below the surface of the earth……  
  
My eyes were closing gradually, ever so slowly. What have I ever done to deserve such misery and agony? Am I suffering for all the people of middle- earth? What sins have they committed. Don't they realise that someday, someone will have to pay. Well, it's alright for them. There all snug in their homes probably feasting and being merry, completely oblivious of such poor souls trapped like birds in a tiny cage in the heart of suffering and at the command of the dark Lord Sauron.  
  
Suddenly wide awake, I snapped my eyes open. What was that? It was probably just the guard but he hadn't been all the way down to these parts in a long time. It should have taken him even longer just to get to the surface as there are stairs the whole way and it would take weeks to get to the brighter destination. I once heard 2 of them whisper about how terrible it was just to stand in this chamber for a couple of seconds as they check we are still here. They sounded absolutely terrified, they could hardly speak, the poor things. But then you think how long we've been here and you wonder how long ago we should have been dead. Oh, well. It'll all be over in a week.  
  
Suddenly the sound of rattling chains came to my ears and I stiffened. They are going to chain us up again and prod us with red hot metal pokers. Well this time I'm not standing for it. I'll die first.  
  
Many feet creeped and sneaked down the long wide corridor to this cage. That was definitely not the guards. I secretly felt more scared than I've ever been in my life. What if they find out we are still thriving down here, well, only just. We will be brutally murdered for sure. A long slow painful death will be waiting for me while my cousins and best friends watch.  
  
The door opened slightly, creaking loudly, a sliver of light could be seen. The room filled up with light as the sliver of light widened and, squinting, I could just make out the silhouette of an extremely tiny person. What the……  
  
My cousins stirred and looked up jumping out of their skins. Giant grins spread across their faces as they saw the travellers * , the first time they had smiled in weeks. I slowly closed my eyes and felt their gaze upon me. I heard a shuffle of feet from the creature at the door and a snivel from a cousin.  
  
The snivels increased and then drew out into long loud bawling. Many pairs of arms wrapped themselves around my limp body. I couldn't move, but why, I could hear and feel them. I was paralysed. The crying calmed and a warm liquid was forced down my throat. As it hit my stomach, it suddenly turned ice cold, colder than death. But then how would I know what that felt like, I had never died before.  
  
What in Middle-earth was happening?  
  
Found out all your answers in the next chapter of "death is just the beginning".  
  
It's a really neat title because I actually did come sooooooo close to really dying in the story. A couple more minutes and I'd be a goner.  
  
  
  
*Well dah, they were blatently travellers by the foreign worn, ragged clothing they wore.  
  
Btw I would appreciate some reviews. All you have to do is move that ickle mousey down to that little button, yeah that one, and click. Is that so hard or do you need help? 


	2. chapter2

A/N: Sorry its short but I suddenly realised that this story existed and I wrote it so I'm gonna finish it..eventually. lots of love from alice xxx btw sorry its been so long.  
  
All went dark but one pure bright energy in front of me, my cousins disappeared from all around me and a dark power reached for me. A sickening pain in my throat and lungs forced a muffled groan from somewhere deep inside me. I couldn't breathe, this was it. I will be non existent any second now. A dark shadow of a hand came drifting my way, I couldn't move, I couldn't get away, what could I do? Nothing I can't resist it any longer. breathe..Breathe! come on breathe! my body ached and writhed with agony. Had someone been burning my body? So much pain and fear, how could I ever over come the force of fate? My throat exploded with pain and I realised that it was the air rushing into my mouth, but I wasn't powerfiul enough to breath, I had no energy at all and couldn't use my muscles. A heavy weight crushed my ribs. Was this what it what to die? Was this hell? No. It's always a thousand times worse in hell than in life and this wasn't in anyway worse at all. This was nothing compared to the torture my body had endured. Flame filled my head, I was burning up , the evil hand of death faltered at my throat. Why wont it kill me? Why wont it take my soul away? Suddenly the feeling in my chest came back and with endless determination I gasped in as much air as I could and screamed for all I thought I was worth.  
  
I had power only to breath. Why am I still here, in this filthy, damp, dark cage? I thought I was finally going to be free of life for a few panicky moments. Was it moments? it seemed like an eternity. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything, I was numb to the bone. All I could do was breathe. I felt so pathetic, I couldn't even think, I just had this general understanding of what I would be thinking if I could. My head was a swirling ball of fuzzy grey cloud, all I could see was static grey and more grey swirling cloud. Oh yes my life was just oh-so-good!  
  
I sat in I small circle of daisies and other pretty flowers I had picked and placed around me. I closed my eyes feeling the glorious energy of the sunshine beating down on me in this beautiful green field of swaying grass and bushes where my cousins were playing happily. I soaked up the atmosphere breathing in the sweet scent of summer flowers. I could hear muffled, hazy laughing and giggling from my friends as they played tig. I opened my eyes listening to the laughing and the gentle swishing of the breeze as it twirled playfully through my shining golden curls. I watched my cousins running towards me, they took my hands and helped me up then we ran, carefree, holding hands through the fields we had claimed as our own. No-one could stop us. No-one.... 


End file.
